Full Metal Alchemist 2: A New Generation
by Enialis G. Dragonne
Summary: Set after the final episode, Ed is trapped on our side of the gate, and he has accepted his fate, settled down, and now has a wife and two daughters. He kept a book filled with adventures in a secret room, but what happens when his daughters find it? R
1. SomeMemoriesAren'tMeantToLeaveTraces

1Prologue- Ed Elric is now in his mid-forties, married to an American woman, and has two daughters of his own. He kept a journal of all his exploits and adventures on the other side of the gate. Never did he imagine that his daughters would find his several hundred page tome of history. His history. One day while poking around in the attic, they find a book with a strange cross like symbol on it.

-------------------------------------------

Some Memories Aren't Meant to Leave Traces.

Years after it all ended, we find Edward Elric, the famed Full Metal Alchemist, sitting at a kitchen table with a light beard and long hair drawn back into a pony tail, almost reminiscent of his father Hoenheim. Across from him was a woman with brown hair, and kind eyes. This is his wife, Anne Elric. To his left and right were his two teenage daughters, Elsie Jessica and Monica Trisha Elric, enjoying a summertime dinner with his family.

Monica takes after her mother in many ways, but she has her father's eyes. Of the two girls she's the responsible, logical one. Always way to into her studies, she always has some kind of book in her hands. Elsie is a dreamer who is an almost perfect likeness of Ed. She's the more physical sister and never one to be idle for to long. Back to dinner.

"What a great dinner dear." said Ed with his mouth full.

"Ed, mouth." said Anne.

Ed swallowed the food with great difficulty, it wasn't bad but there was a lot of it in there.

"Dad, I have to do a report about World War II for school." said Monica, "I was wondering if you could help me with it."

Ed gulped and said, "I really don't remember much from way back then Monica. But I can do my best for my little girl."

"Thanks dad."

"Don't forget dad, you and I have a pick up basketball game after you're done with Monica." said Elsie.

"Yes. Thanks for reminding me Elsie."

Later that night, Monica was looking for things in the basement when Elsie poked her head in. She was fresh from her game with Ed in a jersey, shorts, and holding a ball underneath her arm.

"What'cha looking for Monica?" asked Elsie.

"Dad said that I might find something down here for my report." said Monica, who was digging through a box of papers.

She pulled out an old, yellowed leaflet and stared at it.

"Come take a look at this Else." she said.

Elsie walked over and looked at the paper.

"Just a bunch of weird circles Monica." said Elise, handing back the paper.

"I want dad to take a look at this. Maybe he could tell us what it is."

Monica ran upstairs to her parent's room and knocked on the door. Ed opened the door to see his daughter studying the paper.

"Hey dad, do you know what this is all about?" she said, handing him the paper.

The paper seemed to send him into a shock. He sat there holding it thinking, "How did she find this? I thought I got rid of all of it."

"Where did you get this Monica?" he asked.

"In the basement." answered Monica.

"Was there anything else like this?"

"Nope that was the only thing like it."

"This is a note from an old friend of mine. I thought I had gotten rid of all these coded notes." lied Ed, "Thanks for finding it Monica."

"You're welcome dad."

Monica walked off and Ed closed the door and crumpled up the note. Anna looked over to him from the bed.

"What did Monica want honey?" she asked.

"She found something that reminded me of the old days." said Ed.

Later on, Monica and Elsie were brushing their teeth. When they were in the hallway, Monica had a brain fart, pardon the terminology.

"There's something strange about dad's reaction, and I'm going to find out why." said Monica.

"Let it die Monica, I want to relax this weekend and you're not going to ruin it." said Elsie.

"Whatever. I'm still going to find out what those circles are all about."

The next day, Monica was looking around the house when she saw her father walking out a door that she had never seen before in the house. Ed looked around carefully and clapped his hands, pressed them against the door and bolts of unknown energy flew around it. In a matter of seconds, the door was gone and all that was left was the solid wall. Monica stared at the phenomenon, wondering what just happened. Ed walked away and Monica ran up to the spot where the door was and knocked on it. Solid, just like it ever was. She ran to Elsie's room and pounded on the door.

"Come in." she said.

"Elsie! I just saw the weirdest thing in the world." said Monica, "Dad was in the hall in a door that wasn't there before then he clapped and there were these sparks and the door wasn't there any more!"

"Okay calm down Monica. You were up all night and you got up early, so it was a hallucination brought on by lack of sleep."

"No, I really saw this, come on."

Monica grabbed Elsie by the arm and dragged her to the spot where the strange door was.

"I t was right here. Dad clapped his hands like this," Monica started to mimic her father, "put them on the wall and then . . . "

The blue and yellow sparks flew all around them and the door formed. Elsie stood there, stunned and Monica looked at her hands

"Oh my God. I did it." said Monica, "Awesome!"

"But that's shouldn't be possible. The door . . . It wasn't there, now it is." studdered Elsie.

Monica grabbed the door knob and opened the door to a room that they had never seen before. Inside it was like an attic, but the place had tables filled with all kinds of beakers filled with elements, bookcases filled with books of varying sizes and thickness', strange objects on the wall, and what looked like a photo of a younger Ed and another boy.

"What is this place?" said Elsie.

"I don't know." said Monica.

Monica wandered over to one of the bookcases and pulled out a book with a strange cross-like symbol on it.

"We should get out of here Monica, if dad kept this place a secret, he must've had a reason for it." said Elsie.

"Yeah, good idea."

Monica and Elsie walked out of the room and repeated the clapping process and the door was gone. Monica ran back to her room and locked the door, slammed the musty old book on her desk and opened it to the first page.

That evening, Monica closed the book and looked at it.

"Dad did all that, in some other world? The clap thing I did was alchemy? I have got to try some more." thought Monica.

All night she practiced with simple objects in her room. She disassembled a pencil, turned the graphite into diamond, and then turned it back to normal. She grabbed her metal wastebasket and turned it into a wrench. She fell asleep with the book as a pillow.

Her father banging on the door woke her up.

"Monica, it's time for breakfast." said Ed, "Are you awake?"

She started to panic. She stuffed the book under her bed and lied, "Don't come in, I'm not decent."

"Alright then, get dressed and come downstairs, your mom's got pancakes ready."

Monica changed her clothes and walked to the kitchen table. After an awkward breakfast, Ed went back to his alchemy lab and sealed the door. Monica unsealed the door and walked in with the book.

"Monica? What are you doing in here?" said Ed, surprised his daughter found out how to preform alchemy,

"Same way you did, Full Metal."

"I haven't been called that in so long. Ever since the old days with Mustang."

She put the book down on to the desk of elements, and looked at her father.

"All these amazing things you did, and you never once thought about telling me, mom, or Elsie?"

"Well, some things are best forgotten Monica. My brother and I experienced things that no one else should." said Ed.

"What you tried to do for Grandma might have been the stupidest thing you ever done, but you made some many friends, the Hero of the People they called you, and you gave it up because you couldn't find a way back home?"

"Don't you think I've been trying? That's what this whole lab is dedicated to, finding a way to open the gate, and see everyone I left behind."

"Why don't I help you? It might go faster if you had another alchemist."

"It might, but your just a normal alchemist, this is stuff that drive even a state alchemist mad."

"Well I can help either way, maybe Elise too."

"Elsie might have the gift too, get her in here."

Monica ran out and grabbed Elsie, and dragged her into the lab.

"I don't want any part of this insanity, I just want to play soccer!" said Elsie.

"Shut up and at least try it." said Monica.

"Okay, I don't know why you two think I can do this."

Elsie clapped and put her hands on a piece of wood, and nothing happened.

"See, I told you."

"You're just like Al. Grab that book over there and start studying circles." said Ed.

Elsie grabbed a book entitled "Beginners Guide to Alchemy" and sat down while flipping through the pages. Ed and Monica got to work on theorems and equations.

-------------------------------------------

Epilogue- This whole thing was inspired by a little thought I had while watching the anime on Adult Swim. If this gets, oh I don't know, at least **five** good reviews I might work on some more chapters. (P.s. Fans of the show might recognize the title as the last words Al says in episode 3.)


	2. New Surroundings

1Prologue- Now that Elsie and Monica are in on Ed's big secret, they're intent on helping they're father open the gate. But what happens when they (audible gasp!), actually succeed? What has happened on the other side of the gate for almost thirty-four years? Read on and find out.

-------------------------------------------

New Surroundings

After weeks of calculations, experimenting, and studying, Ed, Elsie, and Monica were ready for their first official test. But the test would come at a high cost.

"The way I figure it, the gate is technically 'the light at the end of the tunnel'," said Monica, "But thing is, in order to open it, you have to weaken one of the links between body, mind, or spirit. Technically, it is dying."

"Die? But I don't want to die, I've got to play in the lacrosse finals next week." pleaded Elsie.

"Don't worry, we think we have a solution for this." said Ed, " When I came here for the came here for the first time, I died, but my soul had a new body for it in this world, and I had my old one back there and it was back to normal. Well as normal as having an automail arm and leg. The only way to open the gate is to weaken one of the links between body, mind, and spirit. We decided to sever the mind-body link by causing a coma."

"Can I stay behind? I don't want to be an empty shell." said Elsie.

"No. I want you two to see my world. I just hope it hasn't changed too much." said Ed.

Ed walked over to the table, and pulled up a tube full of a strangely colored solution.

"This stuff is supposed to cause the coma?" said Monica.

"Yes. Now I can see what I've been missing out on for so long." said Ed.

Elsie pulled Monica aside and said, "I think dad's gone off the deep end. He's obsessing over this whole gate thing."

"No he's just excited to go home. Its been over thirty years since he left." said Monica.

Ed took a swig of the solution and his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell over, out like a light and nothing could wake him up.

"Oh God. He went through with it." said Elsie.

"Come on Elsie, Let's see this gate." said Monica.

Monica grabbed the potion and took a drink. She fell over as well.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God." panicked Elsie.

She didn't want to have to take the blame for this, so she grabbed the potion and finished it off.

Elsie fell over and when she opened her eyes she was in a world of darkness an the only thing in front of her was a gigantic antique door. She stepped in front of it and touched it gingerly. The door swung open and shadow like creatures threw their arms out at her and pulled her into the door. When she was inside, the doors closed and she was trapped.

The first thing she felt was a poke in the arm. Then another, then another. She opened her eyes and saw Monica above her with a pointy stick.

"Cut it out Monica, that hurts." she said weakly.

"Well, just to let you know, our theory worked." said Monica.

Elsie sat up and looked around. She and her sister were in a field of long grass in a quiet town. Their father was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my head, where are we Monica?" said Elsie.

"According to dad's journal this is his home town, Resembool." said Monica, looking at some of the photos in the book.

"Where's dad anyway?"

"I don't know? He wasn't here when I got up."

"Oh great. Stranded in another world, with only a moldy old book as a guide."

"Look at it this way, this is a new adventure, we get to play the heros of the story."

"Yeah. That does sound like a good idea. Where do we go first?"

"The book says dad and uncle Al went to a place called Central."

"So we are in Resembool and we need to get to Central. How do we get there?"

"Dad got there by train. So let's get to the station. Is there any landmarks we can go by?"

"There's a place called Rockbell Automail."

"Lets try that place first."

After an hour and a half long walk, the girls found themselves at the home of what they thought was Rockbell Automail. Monica knocked on the door and a woman with bright red hair answered.

"Excuse me miss, you wouldn't happen to be Winry Rockbell would you?" said Monica.

"Oh I'm not dear." said the woman, " She moved to New Central after her grandmother died."

"Um New Central?" asked Elsie.

"You two must new on this continent. I heard there was some kind of terrorist act and they had to rebuild the city. Good news is it's close to Resembool, it's only a day's train ride."

"Thanks for your help miss."

The girls left the woman's home and went on their way to where they hoped the station would be. They are working with out of date information here.

"What do you think this Winry girl is like?" said Elsie.

"Dad said she was the most beautiful girl in the world, but I bet she's some kind of old hag." said Monica, mimicking a crotchety old woman.

"We'll find out soon enough."

The girls arrived at the train station and asked for two tickets to New Central.

"So you two think you can get two free tickets because you don't have any money?" said the cashier.

"Please? We lost our dad and we have reason to believe he's somewhere in New Central." explained Monica.

"Look, do you have any kind of money on you at all?"

The girls turned around and whispered amongst themselves. They turned around and all they had in their hands was about two dollars and thirty-eight cents, American.

"I can't take fantasy money girls." said the cashier.

"We'll do anything for those tickets please." begged Elsie.

The cashier's mind started to wander and he thought about all the things he could get. A sudden shake back to reality, Elsie was looking mighty angry about all his more than likely perverted thoughts. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face to the bars of the window.

"Look buddy, I haven't had a good day, you either get us those tickets, or suffer my wrath."

The cashier just about lost it, and came to a decision.

"Okay! I'll let you get on the train. But you got to do something for me."

"Like what pervo?" said Elsie.

"All you have to do is take this letter to the post office in New Central. Just don't kill me scary girl."

The rightly nervous cashier handed the girls two tickets and the letter. Elsie snatched the papers and stuffed then into her pockets.

The girls made their way to the train and sat down in their seats.

"Way to go Else." said Monica.

"Thanks. Sometimes it feels good to strike fear into the hearts of people." said Elsie.

An hour long train ride later, the girls were in New Central. The city was full of life and color as people walked about doing their daily chores. They made their way to the post office and dropped the letter off and wandered around town until they can to a larger store front.

"I think this might be the place." said Monica.

The girls were in front of "Winry and Sheska's Automail."There was a large glass pane and several of the limbs on display and the store was painted a bright yellow color. The girls walked into the store, ringing the bell. Two women pooped up out of nowhere and scared the girls.

"Hello there and welcome to Winry and Sheska's Automail store, how can we help you today?" said a woman with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Are you form the hospital to pick up their usual order?" said the brown haired woman in glasses.

"No, we're here to ask you some questions." said Elsie

"Okay then, ask away."

"Just the person I was looking for." said Monica, " Thirty four years ago you knew a boy named Ed Elric, right?"

"Um... yes I did." said the woman.

"Good, good. We have a lot of things to discuss." said Monica.

The ladies went upstairs and Monica and Elsie told their story to Winry and Sheska.

"Wow. So you two are Ed's kids?" said Winry.

"Yes. If dad was able to stay, you could have been my mom." said Monica, "Anyway, we need a base of operations while we're here, a map, and some history. We want to know about this whole New Central business."

"All we know is that there was some kind of attack and they had to relocate the city." said Elsie.

"That was a long time ago. About fifteen years ago there was a alchemy laboratory called Lab 5. It was supposedly shut down but it was used to make chimeras for the army. When fuhrer Bradley was killed, the new fuhrer Mustang decided to close it down permanently." explained Winry, "Years later, there were was a group of terrorists that called themselves Sin. They used the sewer system to create a transmutation circle and created a gigantic fusion bomb. There was an explosion that started to fused animals and people into chimeras. That is what the official press release said. People left their homes and businesses to rebuild. Sheska and I got in on the ground floor and so did Al. He owns an element shop and sells to alchemists."

"So all that's left of Central is a bunch of monsters?" said Elsie.

"Basically. Well we haven't seen Ed. You might want to see Al, he might have dropped by there first." said the quiet Sheska.

"Thanks you two." said Elsie, "See you two later."

The girls left the automail shop for address Winry gave them.

-------------------------------------------

Epilogue- Oh boy that was a long time. Well I have a big surprise planed for what I think might be chapter four that could probably bump the rating up to M. I think Three might be more of a fluff chapter than anything else. And about the whole WWII thing, I kind of got the wars mixed up. Thank goodness for Wikipedia © or ® or whatever. And I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. I wish I did, but since I made this story, I own several characters. Ha! Take that you lawyers! (The only way to kill them is with a silver bullet to the head and while they're stunned, drive a beef steak into their hearts.) Please R&R and tell your friends, I need the attention.


	3. Thirtyfour Years is a Long Time

1Prologue- After meeting Sheska and Winry, the girls are heading to Al's Element shop in hopes of finding Ed. What happens when they're thrown for a loop and uncle Al isn't who they expected?

-------------------------------------------

Thirty-four Years is a Long Time

After half an hour of walking, the girls arrived at their uncle's shop. They walk in the door and, instead of a giant suit of armor, they found a older man with a full face, dark blonde hair, and brown eyes. Monica looked at the outdated picture, Al, the picture, Al again, the picture, and stopped on Al.

"You wouldn't happen to be Alphonse Elric would you?" said Monica.

"The one and only. How can I help you two?" said Al.

"You might find this hard to believe, but we're your nieces." said Elsie.

"So Brother's alive?"

"Yeah, and we were wondering if you had seen dad around here?"

"I'm sorry girls, I can't say I have. Why don't we get more familiar in the back?"

The girls followed Al into his home behind the store and got to catching up with their previously unknown relative.

"Time really does change people." said Al, "If I know Brother he might be looking for a solution for the chimera problem. He might have gone to the State Alchemy Offices to get re-certified. It's the big white building in the center of town."

"Thanks uncle Al. We'll go try there." said Monica.

"Nice meeting you girls." said Al

"Same to you uncle Al."

The girls left the store and started on their way to the offices of the State Alchemists.

Hours of being lost later, The girls arrived in to the registration offices. There they meet a man with a bad haircut.

"Hey buddy have you seen a man with blonde hair and gold eyes come through here?" said Monica.

"Can't say that I have. Say would you girls like to join the State Alchemists? There's a big recruitment drive and we need all the help we can get." said the man.

"Sure. What do we have to do?" said Elsie.

"Wait a second Else. Remember dad's whole 'dogs of the military' speech?" said Monica.

"Nah. Your father must be old, there was a whole revamp of the military and we have more freedom. All you have to do is keep the peace and make sure those creatures don't invade the city."

"Okay then."

"Good just bring in an example of your alchemy and we'll pass it by the certification board and you'll be in."

"Okay, how about something on the spot?"

Monica walked to a bench and clapped. The wooden bench was turned into a plie of children's playthings, and they were quickly snatched up by some kids that appeared out of the blue.

"Forget the system. You're in. Now if you two sign in here, your pocket watches will arrive in two to four weeks." said the man.

"Sweet."

The girls sign the sheet and put Winry's address on the sheet. They left the building and went back to Winry's.

Two to Four Weeks Later...

"Monica! The watches are here!" said Elsie running into the house with a package.

"Oh goody." said Monica, "If dad did rejoin the military, then these will help us find him."

The girls pulled out the silver watches and gave them a good look over. Now they had the means to find their father.

-------------------------------------------

Epilogue- Oh how fluffy this one is. I think I might introduce a new OC. An this time It's a guy! Hurray masculinity! Be prepared for a warning in the Fourth chapter, which I hope might be up in a week or two. School's starting again and that might put a damper on things. Boo learning! See you next time!

P.s. I'm sorry for the minor OOC-ness of Winry. Thanks to those of you who alerted me to this.


	4. Equivilant Exchange

1Prologue- A day after their watches arrived, the girls got a summons to the State Alchemy Offices to receive their official titles from their commanding officer and a few other things as well. What could these things be? Read on, and find out.

-------------------------------------------

Equalivant Exchange

Very early in the morning, State Alchemist's office, in front of an imposing desk and the back of a chair. A very big and imposing chair.

The girls gulped at the sight of the chair and imagined it's owner and sole occupant to be a very large and very burly man, with a mean streak a mile wide. The chair slowly spun around and the chairs occupant was a young girl with long brown hair, bright eyes, and a blue uniform.

"Get out of that chair!" shouted Elsie, "Whoever sits here could come back at any second and you'd get in so much trouble!"

"Don't yell at me! I'm Major Beth Mustang of the State Alchemists and I'm the one that called you two idiots here." said the girl.

The girls had one of those moments and Elise started to apologize like mad.

"Save your apologies for some one who cares." said Beth, "I called you two here to give you your titles and assign you to a squad."

"Squad?" said Monica.

"You two really are idiots. Look, because off all the inexperienced alchemists signing up, we had to group them up in squads of three."

"Oh, thank you Major."

"Whatever. We, the State Alchemists, award you Monica Trisha Elric the title Full Metal, in honor of your father and his achievements. And you Elsie Jessica Elric are awarded the title of Red Hot, because of apparent temper. Any questions?"

"Can I have a different title?" said Elsie.

"No. What about you?"

"You said your name was Mustang, you wouldn't be related to Roy Mustang, would you?" said Monica.

"Yeah. He's my grandfather. He'd have a coronary if he meet you two. Now time to meet your squad-mate, the Beast Alchemist, James Everett.

A few minutes of awkward silence later, a boy's voice broke the eerie quiet

"Now?" he said.

"Yes now you moron." said Beth, putting her face in her hand.

"Oh sorry ma'am." said the boy.

The cracked door opened and a boy that was about Monica and Elsie's age with dark blonde hair, sunglasses, and a sad expression.

"James, meet Elsie and Monica. They're your squad-mates, now get out of here."

The girls followed James out of the offices and out into the New Central streets.

"So James, what's with the whole 'Beast Alchemist' title?"said Elsie, trying to star up a conversation.

"My specialty is chimeras. I've been researching method on defusing them, but it's kind of hard, considering they're a prefect fusion down to the core." said James.

"Why though? I thought the military was trying to exterminate them." said Monica.

"There were humans in the fusion zone as well. I hope to some how to return them to normal."

"You got any family we could meet?"

"No. They're all dead."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, so there's nothing to be sorry about."

"Is there anything else you could talk to us about?"

"Look, could you two stop asking me questions? I told you everything you need to know and I want you to know."

"One last question, where are we going?" said Elsie.

"Where else would a chimera expert go to study and research them?" said James, "My place."

The girls breathed a sigh of relief. They thought they were actually going to go into the Chimera Zone.

Inside James' abode, there were piles of books upon books and empty cages scattered about. There were some other kinds of furniture in the house, only they were covered in books. The only thing that wasn't, was his bed. They heard some kind of bestial cry from the basement.

"What was that?" asked Elsie, shaking slightly.

"That, was my personal collection." said James, "Would you like to see?"

The girls went into his basement and there was a door leading into a solid steel room with a panel of hopefully shatter-proof glass. Inside was a habitat with strange creatures roaming about. Monsters with alien body parts and appendages. Chimeras.

"You two are just in time for dinner." said James.

The girls thought of a horror movie they had seen when they were younger. It was about a crazed man would throw people into the cages of zoo animals and sit back and watch the creatures maul the unfortunate victim. James hit a button and, of all things, animal feed fell into some bowls and the chimeras wandered to the bowls and started to eat.

"There's nothing to worry about. They're all used to eating pellets, not meat." said James in a comforting voice, "They are my own creations. Every once in a while I try an un-fusing and I'm on the verge of a breakthrough."

"How close would you say?" said Monica.

"Lets say I wouldn't be any closer eighty years from now. But there's one thing I really want to try."

"What would that be?"

"Going straight into the zone and capturing one for myself, and try splitting one the bomb created."

"This guys officially insane." thought the girls.

"James, there's research and then there's obsession. Your crossing the line." said Elsie.

"I don't really care. I really don't have anything to live for. Just my obsession and nothing else." said James.

"You got more to live for now. Your got two people who can help you with your search." said Monica.

"And you can help us look for our father." said Elise.

"Deal. Tomorrow, we go into the Chimera Zone and capture one, and I help you guys look for your dad."

"Can we skip the beasties? Please?"

"No this can be done in a matter of hours, finding your father might take years."

"If you think so."

The entire night the girls rolled around in Winry's guest room with a sense of dread for next day. That morning the girls met James on the outskirts of town. He had an empty cage, a gun with tranquilizers, and a solid hunk of steel.

"What's the steel for?"asked Monica.

"This block has a circle on it that allows me to change its shape, to what ever form I might need, like a weapon or a shield." said James.

"Interesting idea. So what are we looking for?" asked Elsie.

"I'm hoping to find a dog or cat hybrid. But anything small will do."

The trio continues til they reached Central. The city was like a ruin of a great society. Right where Laboratory 5 once stood and about five miles around it was rubble. In the far distance, there was a series of peaks that suggested something far more sinister than monsters roaming the ruins was going on.

"I hate it here. This place scares me." said Monica.

"Don't worry Monica, James will keep you safe." said Elsie.

"What about you?"

"You're talking to the state jujitsu champ. No worries."

The group continued on, farther and farther in there was a strange feeling of doom and dread. Soon enough James found his target. The chimera was a cat-bird fusion, with a cat's body and head and a bird's wings, hind legs, and beak. The creature stood there, in the open, preening itself. James took his chance and shot the chimera in the neck and the creature was out cold. He picked it up and placed it in the cage and locked it securely.

"Good. Just what I wanted." said James, "Now we can get out of here."

The trio started to walk out of the ruins, and when they were near the exit, something horrible happen.

**Ladies and gentlemen, I am warning you, the next 'scene' contains explicit violence, blood, and gore. It is not for the faint of heart or easily nauseated. Kids who might be reading this, please stop now. I shall not be blamed for causing childhood trauma. You have been forewarned.**

The caged chimera started to screech and everyone covered their ears. For James, that meant dropping the creature, and so he did. Soon other creatures responded to the call. Gigantic chimeras with hideous, drooling maws and sharp claws perfect for rending flesh surrounded them from all directions.(It only took four of them to do that, to put it into perspective.)

"We were set up! It was a trap all along!" said James.

"Oh great. We walked right into it. No wonder why it was so easy." said Monica.

James transmuted his block into a spear, and Monica made a sword from the ground. Elsie assumed a fighting stance. One of the chimeras started to fight with James and another with Monica, leaving two for Elsie, who was sadly out classed. She started to wail on one of them while the other got right behind her. While the other one was keeping her occupied, the other grabbed Elsie in it's claw. Looking into the beast's face from the ground beneath it's paw. She saw Death's face.

Monica and James heard a pricing shriek of agony. They turned from the chimeras and saw the two feasting on Elsie's dead body, picking bit of flesh after bit. Monica started to cry, clapped an threw her hands on to the ground. Spikes fissured out from around Elsie's body and threw the creatures away. She ran over and looked at the maimed carcass of her one and only sister. She transmuted a bottle from the ground and collected all the blood she could.

James looked at this display of ultimate compassion and looked to the ground. The chimeras start to close in and James grabbed one by the throat and tossed it aside with ease. He walked slowly to Monica, who had broken down. He picked her up and looked at Elsie's corpse. He shed a single tear and walked away towards New Central. The other two chimeras followed closely behind him and the grieving girl he carried.

A stranger watched fro the windows above. She looked at James carrying Monica and something in her head seemed to click. A silent call and the two chimeras stopped and turned about. She turned around and rested on the wall by the window.

"Why is he here?" she thought.

Back in New Central, Monica and James were with Winry in her shop.

"Elsie's dead? But how?"

"I'm afraid it was my fault. I allowed my obsession to take over me and she paid the price for it." said James.

"Elsie's not gone. I'm going to bring her back." said Monica, gripping the jar.

"You sound like Ed. You can't bring back the dead." said Winry.

"No. I'm going to do what he did for uncle Al. I'm going to bind her soul To something." said Monica, "Get me a set of armor."

Hours in an empty room and a very expensive suit of female armor (Do you know how many female warriors there have been?), Monica was ready to preform the blood seal ritual. She took a brush and dipped it into the jar of Elsie's blood. She painted an intricate seal inside the middle of the armor. She clapped her hands and put them onto the circle. Bolts of energy flew around them and Monica screamed in pain, as she sacrificed her left arm to take and bind Elsie's soul to the armor. Both she and the armor fell down to the ground.

Hours later, Monica awoke to the sight of James, Winry, and the armor starring at her in a bed.

"Did it work?" muttered Monica.

"I should say so." said James.

"Yeah Monica. I'm back, live and in the armor." said Elsie's voice.

"Yeah, and what an original idea of sacrificing your arm." said Winry, "That's another successful automail surgery. It's way easier if they're out cold."

"Well I'm glad I could make your job easier. Could I get some rest please?"

"Sure."

Hours later, Monica was walking around and getting a feel for her new arm. At first, it was like her entire arm was asleep and flailing about and later she could move her arm like it was whole again. James approached her about the trauma earlier.

"Monica, I'm sorry. All this pain and suffering was my fault." he said.

"Don't worry about it. We fixed everything." said Monica.

"But you have a mechanical arm and Elsie's a walking tin can! How can it be fixed?"

"Okay so you have a point. Let's just say everything's 'patched up.'"

"After Elise came to grips with situation, she chewed me out for this horrid stunt."

"Sounds just like her." giggled Monica, "I've been wondering, how on earth did you pick up that chimera earlier?"

"Oh, that. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What if I told you I'm not really human?"

"From what you did, I'd believe you."

"You see, there are actually human hybrid chimeras out there that want to be human again. Some can look human but they still have animal powers. I'm one of those."

"So what kind of fusion are you?"

"Part lion, goat, lizard, and bat. I can force those traits to surface when I need them."

"You're an interesting person James."

On our side of the gate, Anne showed up at the hospital where Ed's, Monica's, and Elsie's bodies were being held at the doctor's request.

"Mrs. Elric, your daughter Elsie showed signs of waking up earlier today but she slipped back into her coma." was the doctor's explanation.

Back at James' place, an unusual visitor showed up. It was the chimera that they had caught in the Central ruins.

"You!" shouted Elsie, "You little monster! You're the one that caused all this!"

Elsie started to chased after the animal in the streets until it took to the air. Then she started to jump at it. The chimera flew in through an open window and Elsie ran back into the house after it. The creature settled itself on James' arm and gave a tweet of triumph.

"I'll get you next time." she muttered.

"I wonder what this little guy is doing here?" said Monica, "I'm amazed he didn't get shot down."

"All chimeras obey a master. This one's probably here to deliver a message." said James.

He pulled of a note off of the chimera's hind leg and read it.

"Oh God." he said.

"What's up?" said Monica.

"Just an old friend. A very old friend."

-------------------------------------------

Epilogue- Now we know James' little secret, but who is his 'old friend'? Elsie now has a grudge against the delivery chimera. Can you say hilarity? After all the seriousness, I think there might be a need for something funny. What are your thoughts? You can leave your thought on the reviews section and I'll get back to you with a personalized reply.


	5. Past Present

1Prologue- A note, a chimera, and yet thing still don't add up for the girls. Who could James' friend be? And why does he seem so nervous? Read on and find out!

-------------------------------------------

Past Present

All day James was running around his house, making an attempt to tidy up. With all the books and cages around, it was a feat that was all but impossible for one man. So the girls volunteered their services as long as they could get some info on his friend.

"So who is your friend James?" said Monica.

"She was a good friend of mine after the fusion explosion." said James, "Believe it or not, she was a chimera before the bomb. She really didn't like to talk about her past, but she really enjoyed laughing. So I promised her and the others that I'd go and try and find a way to fix them."

"So she means quite a bit to you." said Monica, "And she's coming to visit you?"

"Yeah. And I want to show her the progress I've made."

Else where in the house, Elsie was having her own problems. The chimera was doing whatever it please and Elsie couldn't work with it loafing about.

"Will you get out of here?" she shout at the chimera.

It looked at her and flew up on to her helmet. Elsie growled and tried to swat it away. It flew up and landed on top of a bookcase and mewled confidently. Elsie leapt up, forgetting her weight had changed, and tipped over the bookcase on top of her. The chimera snickered on top of the bookcase.

"I hate you so much." said Elsie from underneath the bookcase.

James and Monica opened the door and saw the chimera and Elsie buried beneath the case and its contents.

"We heard a crash up here." said Monica, "What are you two doing?"

"I was trying to clean and that monster wasn't helping." said Elsie.

"Will you two cut it out?" said James, "I'm trying to clean the house and you two are only creating more work for us. Why don't you go outside and let us work."

"But he started it!" said Elsie, pointing at the chimera.

"I don't care who started it, just go outside." said Monica.

Elsie and the chimera went outside, while James and Monica finished cleaning and organizing James' research. Elsie sat down on the pavement and the chimera rested on the windowsill. People who walked by starred at the pile of armor and the creature. James' neighbors were used to him walking his pets every now and then so they didn't scream bloody murder at the sight of the chimera.

The chimera snickered at it's triumph over Elsie.

"Shut up you. If James' would let me, you would be a chimera skin rug right now." said Elsie.

Just then, a person in a cloak walked up to her and the chimera flew over to the person and landed on their shoulder.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where a James Everett might live?" she said.

"He lives right here." said Elsie.

Elsie got up and opened the door and the girl walked in with her.

"Hey James, I think your friends here!" she shouted.

Back up at the disaster scene, Monica and James were finishing up, when they heard Elsie's shouting. James ran downstairs and Monica followed from a distance. James ran up to the girl and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you again." said James.

"Same here James." said the girl, "Who are your friends?"

"The one in the armor is Elsie Elric and the girls on the stairs is Monica Elric." said James, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"My name is Nina Tucker." said the girl.

Monica gasped and James and Elsie stared at her.

"Have we meet before? Your names ring a bell." said Nina.

"Your supposed to be dead." said Monica, "You met our father a long time ago. You were only a little girl and your father was Shou Tucker, the Sowing Life Alchemist. Our dad Ed and uncle Al came to stay with you for the State Alchemy exams. The military pressured your father to crate another talking chimera and he used you and your dog as materials. Then someone killed you and your father was riddled with guilt and he tried to bring you back."

Nina took of her cloak and reviled her body. She looked to be fifteen years old and her hair was black with small patches of hair on her arms and legs. She had a pair of dog ears perched on top of her head.

"So you must be Ed's kids." said Nina, "You got it right. Shou Tucker's my dad and he did fuse me and my dog together. From what I read form my father's notes, he was in Lab 5 creating a chimera army for the military and he would try to bring me back in his spare time. About thirty years later, he was successful when he used a gigantic red stone to fuse my soul with a chimera body. Sadly, the stone back fired instantly and took what was left of humanity. I wake up and there's a big monster with an upside down face looming above me, so I grabbed a sheet and ran. After hiding in an alley and coming to terms with my newfound existence, I started to seek out anyone that would help. Then I met James. He was great in helping me out with my problem."

"If I did my math right, your soul's over thirty-five years old and that bodies about two years old. Is that right?" said Elsie.

"Yeah. And the fusion bomb went off about a month later, it was my turn to help James." said Nina.

"Wait, James is a chimera too?" said Elsie.

"Yeah, " said James, "I meant to tell you earlier but it slipped my mind."

"Today's starting to be a real headache." said Elise.

"How did you get in here? The military tends to shoot chimeras on sight." said James.

"With my cloak on, people tend to confuse me with a reclusive old lady." said Nina.

"What been happening in the Chimera Zone?"

"That's what I came here to talk to you about, I want you to come back with me. All of you."

"Oh hell no. We went there once. And I got killed and Monica lost her arm." said Elsie.

"I'm afraid that was my fault. Our 'leader' put me in charge of guarding the Zone." said Nina, "I found you and though you were ordinary intruders and sent other chimeras to get rid of you. Then I noticed one of you was James and I called the attack off."

"You were the one controlling those things? Your little pets killed me and ate me!" raged Elsie.

"Just be thankful you had somebody that cared enough about you to bring you back." said Nina, "Besides, when I looked back ,your body was gone."

"Why do you want us to come back anyway?" said Monica.

"Those of us that managed to keep our humanity and sanity agreed that we need to dethrone our leader, he seemed stable but then he broke down and declared war on humanity. The rest of us called for a change in leadership, but he wouldn't be removed with out a fight. So we need all the help we can get. Human and chimera."

"We'll help you Nina. Though we got problems of our own." said Monica, "We came here with our dad and we sort of got separated. So now we're looking for him."

"If he's somewhere in the Chimera Zone, I can probably find him. I should get back before anyone notices I'm gone. It was nice seeing you all."

"Same here." said James.

"Likewise." said Monica.

"Whatever." scoffed Elsie.

"Think it over and I'll send my chimera back." said Nina.

Nina put here cloak back on and she and the delivery chimera exited quietly.

"Thank God that that annoying monster is gone." said Elsie, "Now maybe we can have some normality around here."

"Elsie you're a suit of armor and James is a chimera, how normal is that?" said Monica.

"Oh."

-------------------------------------------

Epilogue- Wow, didn't expect that one didn't you? When I saw 'Night of the Chimera's Cry', I had one of those "No you don't do that!" sort of moments. And I'd bet that most of you who seen it had those kinds of thought as well. So I thought I'd take the liberty of resurrecting her for my like minded fans. For the cliffhanger, the questions are, will the alchemic trio help Nina? And what happened to Elsie's human body? Find out in part six!


	6. EEI

1Intermission

Because I noticed there might be a few plot holes, this section is dedicated to the fixing of my little mistakes. It is entitled "Enialis Explains It" for creative purposes.

Part one- minor plot holes.

I think I mentioned this in an epilogue a while back. I confused the World Wars Ed showed up in. I said WWII instead of the proper WWI. For the purpose of this story, lets say its slight AU

About Anne's knowledge of the situation, Ed's secret room, and Monica and Elsie's involvement in Ed's plans, she knew all along.

About James' being a chimera, He has the ability to transform into his chimera form at will. And he hasn't had a reason to do it yet but he might later.

Part two- Time line!

Worlds History

34 years ago- Ed disappears from his world at the series end.

3 years and 11 months ago- Shou Tucker finally succeeds in bringing Nina back when he used a gigantic Red Stone and loses his remaining humanity when it backfires. Nina runs from her monster father and meets James a month before the fusion bomb.

2 years ago- The Sin organization uses Lab 5 as a base and uses the sewers below for a giant transmutation circle to produce the fusion bomb.

People leave Central and create New Central. Al, Winry, and Sheska get in on the ground floor and create succesful businesses.

A month ago- Monica and Elsie find out Ed's secret past and start working to help him see his home again.

A week ago- Monica and Elsie arrive in Resembool and lose Ed. Now they're on a quest to find him and return home.

Part three- the ending.

This ends this section of Enialis Explains It. I hope it gives you a better understanding of the story and where things might go from here.

Part four- What's Next from EGD?

Including updates to this, one of my current projects is an Anime Clue type thing which is a joint venture between me and Tigris2. It will star our avatars and some of our favorite characters from Naruto, Inu Yasha, and Negima in a world inspired by murder mystery board game. And some new stuff when I get around to it.


	7. ElsieAndTheChimeraInFullMetalFollies

1Prologue- The alchemic trio have been waiting for what felt like an eternity, the delivery chimera finally shows up with another letter from Nina.

-------------------------------------------

Elsie and the Chimera in...

Full Metal Follies.

"Elsie, Me and James are going to get prepared for this fiasco." said Monica, "So we're trusting you to keep an eye on the house and get along with the chimera while we're gone. And if you two can't get along, I'll turn you into a steel block. "

"Don't worry Monica, I can handle a stupid chimera." said Elsie.

"I wouldn't call that thing stupid. It is a cat fusion after all." said James.

"Good bye then." said Monica.

"Good bye Elsie."

The pair went out of the house and when the door closed, the chimera poked it's head out from around the corner, with a malicious gleam in its eyes. Elsie sat down on the slightly cleaned up couch and put her arms around her head and started to relax. The chimera flew up and landed beside Elsie.

"Come to make peace you little bugger?" said Elsie, "Good, now I can rest easy."

The chimera flew up and snatched her helmet and sought refuge on top of a book case, and Elsie had to control her body from a different prospective.

"You little monster! When I get my hands on you!" she threatened.

The chimera laughed as Elsie's body fumbled around trying to get to her head. She got over to the book case and started to pull on it. She stopped suddenly.

"Ha, you stupid beast! Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice shame on you!" she said, obviously learning from her previous encounter.

When she looked at the chimera, it was busy pushing on the wall and top of the book case.

"You little monster, cut it out!" said Elsie, but to no avail.

The chimera succeeded in pushing over the book case and it feel on Elsie's body and her helmet fell on the ground. The chimera landed next to her helmet and hit it several times with its tail.

"Wait till I get my head back on!" she shouted.

Her body crawled out from underneath the book case and reattached her helmet. The chimera watched from the relative safety of the stairs as Elsie stormed off into the kitchen. The noise of of things being rearranged and transmuted could be heard and the chimera cautiously approached the kitchen door. It leapt back when Elsie stuck her hand out of the door. In it was a fish covered in birdseed.

"You want the treat? Then why don't you come on in?" said Elsie.

The door closed and the chimera walked in. Inside was more of the fish treats in a pile below a shadow. The chimera looked up and saw that Elise had transmuted some of the appliances in to a large weight and intended to use it to crush the chimera. Elsie was hiding behind the overturned table.

The chimera took to the air and snatched all the fish in its arms before Elsie could smash it. She got so frustrated by this, she dropped the cord that kept the weight in the air and the weight crashed through the floor.

"I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I do!" she shouted.

The chimera gulped down the last fish and was looking extremely satisfied at the rage it caused. Elsie finally snapped, she picked up the table and tossed at the chimera. It flew away to a different part of the house and Elsie followed in a torrent of rage. Half an hour later, the house was in ruins and she was on the ground panting. The chimera was snickering away when she got up and inspected the damage she caused.

"Oh God, Monica's going to turn me into a block when she sees this." said Elsie, "And don't think that you're going to get off easy. Nina's going to skin you alive when she finds out what happened."

The chimera stopped snickering and started to imagine itself stuffed and mounted over a fireplace somewhere.

She ran around the house drawing circles and fixing everything back to the way it was, though she still had to explain the missing fish and seed. When the last book was placed, James and Maria opened the door. Talk about timing.

"Hey Elsie, we're back and we got everything that we could possibly need." said Monica.

"The house looks great. Nice to see that you two can get along." said James.

"Yeah, I told you I could handle it. Now let's go, not polite to keep a person waiting."

"Right."

And so begins a new journey for the alchemic trio.

-------------------------------------------

Epilogue- I would call this a talking Tom and Jerry parody of sorts. Still, I think it might be time for a little most popular contest. You can send me a message with your favorite and I'll personally tally the votes. Candidates include: Ed, Al, Monica, Elsie, Anne, Winry, James, Beth, Nina, and the chimera (who might get an actual name sometime soon).

Up Next: Now in the Chimera Zone, the trio sets out to help free the chimeras from the grip of evil. But all doesn't go as planned.


	8. Assault

1Prologue- At the entrance of the Chimera Zone, the alchemic trio looks into the ruins of Central. They await the arrival of Nina so they can help with the chimera's rouge leader.

-------------------------------------------

Assault

"Where's Nina? She should have been here by now." said James.

"Don't worry, she'll be here." said Monica.

The trio looked around the ruins for any sign of life, chimera or otherwise. When time seemed to slow down out of boredom, Monica spots a tail behind a building.

"James, I think that might be her." said Monica.

"No. It isn't. Nina doesn't have a tail." said James.

The chimera lumbered out of its hiding place. It had a tiger body, with two arms and the rest of it was a trailing snake tail, ending in a fine tip. The creature crawled forward, bearing its fangs. James transmuted the steel block into a sword and Monica created a hand dagger from her automail. Like father, like daughter I suppose.

The creature bowed down and the trio put their guard down. It roared and quills shot out from underneath its fur. James and Monica were hit with these quills and fell down. They simply ricocheted off of Elsie and she ran to her friends.

"Are you guys okay?" said Elsie.

"These quills are full of knock out poison." said James.

"Don't try to fight it Else. If you damage your blood seal, your soul will be lost forever." mumbled Monica.

The chimera crawled over and put James' and Monica's unconscious bodies on its back with its tail and Elsie followed the chimera.

The chimera lead its 'guests' through the city. They got closer to the spires in the distance, and the spires were part of a gigantic palace. The chimera and Elsie went into the palace, there were human fusions everywhere. They were dressed richly and looked at the bodies of James and Monica on top of the chimera and Elsie beside it. Some hung their heads while others laughed at the "Stupid humans." The chimera stopped at a pair of doors that slowly opened to reveal a throne room.

"So this is the so called 'Champions of Chimera-kind'?" said a voice from the throne, "Bring out the other prisoner."

Other chimeras brought out Nina in shackles and threw her in front of the chimera leader. The tiger snake shook Monica and James form its back and left the throne room.Elsie picked up their bodies and propped their heads up.

"Your plan seemed to back fire on you Nina. Your supposed heroes ended up becoming my prisoners."

"You're sick! All we want is peace, and your trying to exterminate humanity!" said Nina.

"Who cares what you want. It's all about me. Throw the humans and the traitor in the tower. We'll take care of them tomorrow."

Guards came in and carted them up to the tallest tower. In the cell, the knock out poison was starting to wear off.

"What just happened?" said Monica.

"We've been found out and we're sentenced to death." said Nina.

"Why can't I move my body?" said James.

"Poison's still in your bodies." said Elsie.

"In other words we're screwed right?"

"Yep."

James and Monica sighed and turned their heads to survey their cell. Only one large barred door kept them from escape.

"Why can't we use alchemy to get out?" said Nina.

"Monica and I are paralyzed from the neck down, what about you Elsie?" said James.

"They took my chalk." said Elsie.

"Yeah, we are screwed."

Everyone sat in the cell, wallowing in self pity, until a familiar pair of wings came beating up to the cell. It was Nina's chimera and it had the cell keys in its beak!

"Yes. I knew I could count on you Zalph." said Nina.

"That thing's name is Zalph?" said Elsie.

"Yeah, I thought it would be easier to name it instead of calling it 'my chimera' all the time." said Nina.

"Good. Now I can insult it properly."

Zalph turned around and turned its beak up. Everyone turned and stared at Elsie.

"Elsie! Zalph risked life and limb to come save us and all you do is insult and harass him to no end." said Monica.

"Yeah. Apologize to him." said Nina.

Elsie mumbled something that sounded like an apology and Zalph tossed the keys into the cell. James picked them up and unlocked the cell. Thanks to Zalph, the gang was free to escape and complete their mission.

"Do you two remember the way to the throne room?" said James.

"I have no idea." said Nina, "I've never seen the inside of the palace before."

"And I was to busy being manhandled to really do anything." said Elsie.

"Great. Out of one cage and into another." said Monica.

"Let's split up. Monica and I will go left and Nina, you and Elise can go right." said James.

So they did.

Elsie and Nina

"Why does this guy hate humans so much?" asked Elsie.

"Same reason any chimera would hate humans for. They're what one would call 'pure'. They don't have any alien parts or anything. They're just normal humans." said Nina, "It's a hatred stemmed from jealousy I suppose."

"That's kind of sad really. People who were your best friends look at you and call you a monster. The only friends you truly have are the ones just like you."

As the pair walked down the long corridor Elsie caught a glimpse of something familiar. It had long blonde hair and was dressed in black. She took off after the person and Nina followed closely.

"What was it Elsie? What did you see?" said Nina after the run down the hall.

"I thought I saw my body." said Elsie.

Monica and James

Monica and James picked the right path and while all the phantom chaseing was going on, They burst into the throne room and found the leader at rest.

"So, they have escaped." he said, "This should add to the plot."

"Nina was right, this guy is nuts." said Monica.

"Why don't you come closer? It has been ages since I have suitable sport."

"We're staying right here. Come out to the light if your such a big man." said James.

The leader stood up in the darkness and stretched out a pair of gigantic wings. Each easily fifteen feet long.

"You fools. I am the light. The light that shall scour this world of humanity." he said, "I am The Dragon."

The Dragon stepped into the light. He had a well muscled body with bony armor. His head had a crest of pointed horns coming out the back and a set of vicious teeth. His the tips of his fingers ended in razor sharp claws. This creature was truly a sight to behold and the reason was clear why he was made king.

Monica created her automail blade and James turned his block into a sword. The two alchemists rushed to battle with The Dragon. He simply walked toward them, in no rush to destroy his adversaries. The duo started to hack and slash at The Dragon, he took the blows like they were the pawing of a de-clawed cat. One swing of his arm sent them flying away from him.

"I don't think there's a way to hurt this guy." panted Monica.

"Let me try something." said James.

He transmuted his steel again and it became some kind of gun. A loud explosion, and a chunk of pointed steel flew out and hit The Dragon. The bullet slid off of his body and landed on the ground.

"Bah. I don't think there's a way to hurt him." said James.

"Not with weapons James." said Monica, "There's only one way I know."

Monica walked up to The Dragon and clapped her hands.

"So the little human girl thinks she can hurt me with alchemy? Think again." said The Dragon.

"Your wrong. You were created by alchemy and you can be deconstructed by alchemy."

Monica put her hands on to the chimera king and bolts of alchemic energy whirled around him. The beast started to fall apart molecule by molecule. It screamed out in pain as it disintegrated. Soon nothing was left but a mas of organic matter.

"What did you do to him?" said James, clearly startled by what he had seen.

"I skipped the final step in alchemy. I analyzed and deconstructed. I know I couldn't reform him. It was a technique used by a serial killer named Scar." said Monica.

"You mean that Ishbalian?" said James.

"Yes. He was dedicated to killing State Alcmeists because his religion said they were the devil's minions, sent to corrupt the country of Ishbal. My dad said that in order to defeat a serial killer is to think like a killer. I hated to do it, but it was something that had to be done."

Nina and Zalph ran into the room and saw what Monica had done.

"You did it? But how?" said Nina.

"She skipped the final step." said James.

"That must be why it seemed so familiar. A man with an X shaped scar on his face freed me from my first chimera body. I was in so much pain..."

Nina trailed off while James looked around.

"Where's Elsie?" he said.

"She disappeared. I turn around and she's gone. " said Nina.

"Come on Monica, we got to save your sister!"

James grabbed Monica by the shoulder and they followed Nina to the point where she lost Elsie.

"We stopped right here, and she went to find something and I couldn't find her. It's like she just disappeared."

-------------------------------------------

Epilogue- Another cliffhanger. So what's happening to Elsie? You might ask, Was it really her body? Or maybe, What's wrong with Monica? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter!


End file.
